second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of major events
21st Century [[The Flood|'The Flood']] 2023 *Collapse of the Russian Federation, End of the Little Cold War *The Mars Corporation launches its first manned mission to Mars. Meridian Base is established. Bradbury Base is established in lower Tharsis shorly thereafter. *Retirement of the Baby Boomers begins to peak, opening up millions of jobs for Millenials and GenZs. The developed world is expected to soon reach full employment as additional jobs open up in healthcare for the elderly. *The US Congress softens most web-regulatory and censorship policies as more Millennials and GenXers enter the government. *Graphene supplants silicon as the primarily component of semiconductors. *Stem cell pancreases reach the market, providing a long awaited cure for diabetes. *Synthetic spider silk reaches the mass market. While nano-materials have made it unnecessary for industrial applications, it reaches a market in inexpensive spray on clothing and medical instruments. *The first Lockheed-Martin fusion reactor is installed on the first Atlanta-Class ballistic missile submarine. 2025 *Loss of the South Greenland Ice Sheet. Sea levels rise to 7 meters above pre-Anthropocene levels. *Demand for labor to support the retirement of the baby boomers in the developed world has produced a vibrant economy with competitive wages and full employment. *FedEx joins Amazon in providing nationwide coverage of drone parcel delivery in the United States and Europe. *The Quito Space Elevator is completed, providing low cost Earth-to-Orbit delivery of personnel and equipment to space. *Facing new strains of antibiotic resistant bacteria, western governments begin aggressively funding research into Phage therapy. The new Russian Republic's economy sees a major uptick as phage treatments in use for more than a century find a demand in the West. * Hurricane Julia strikes the Eastern seaboard, destroying the hastily constructed levies and sea walls. The US capitol is temporarily relocated to Columbus, Ohio. *Fall of the Islamic State. Turkey begins a prolonged occupation of Arabia. 2027 *Market Crash of 2027. *Economic and social unrest leads to political upheavals across the world. *The Army Corps of Engineers completes construction of the new DC Sea Wall. The government returns to the official capitol from Columbus in March. *Venus Group is created as initial successes on Mars spur aggressive investment in space futures. LE, its largest investor, begins construction on a large solar shield for the planet, while building solar mirrors for Mars. *A Nevada woman's body is crushed during a car accident, leaving her in a vegetative state. In a radical procedure, previously unavailable to humans, her brain is transplanted into a prosthetic body, making her the first true cyborg. *McDonald's closes their last restaurant, completing a decade long upgrade to automated vending machines. Inexpensive, automated vending machines have completely supplanted fast food chains. *The Heinlein Station is established in the Tharsis Territory after the success at Bradbury Base. *The Mars Corporation begin distributing genetically modified bacteria across Mars. The simple organisms begin producing ozone and oxygen. 2030 *Galileo Development is founded from within LE. The company launches the largest spacecraft in history, the Galileo II to the Jovian system to develop it for resources. *The global economy continues to stagnate as the demand for labor leaves the housing and financial sectors of the global economy in ruins. Home prices drop to record lows and investor confidence is in shatters as there is no clear way for companies to keep up with the demand for goods. Inflation leaves most major currencies on their knees, and people are left working full time, with high wages, and have nothing to spend it on *Google debuts the first Tactile Neural Interface. *Investments in Alzheimer's research rapidly increases to meet the needs of an aging population. * Japan lands its first astronaut on the moon. *Apple joins the list of computer hardware companies to restructure in the face of economic reality. * Turkey begins construction on the largest oil pipeline in history, stretching from the Arctic to the Bosporus. 2031 *President Price enacts a new series of Immigration reform policies, taking advantage of the refugee crisis. Millions of Burmese, Thai, Vietnamese, Nigerian, Chinese, Indian, and Bengali immigrants flooded into North America as their home countries drowned, driving the United States population to 400 million citizens. *The Mars Corporation begins an effort to deorbit several large asteroids from the belt to expand the size of Mars' moons Phobos and Demos, and create a sustained tidal reaction for long term colonization. Ceres is deorbited down system to Venus to do the same. *The US government spends trillions on new social services to elevate the inflation crisis and attract new immigrants to the US. Millions of suburban houses are seized by the government and replaced with new urban civil works programs. *Medicare is extended to every citizen in the United States. Private retirement programs are completely replaced by Social Security. *Much of the developed world digitizes their currency to better control inflation. 2036 *Galileo Development sends its first expedition to Saturn. The Gondor Colony is established on Titan to send valuable Nitrogen to Mars. *The solar shield and solar mirrors begin to reduce Venus's temperature while increasing that of Mars. *Denver, Colorado becomes the largest city in the United States as millions of climate refugees from home and abroad flood into the landlocked city, taking advantage of its mild climate and booming STEM industries. *AMTRAK is expanded and improved for MagLev rail to reduce demand on air and roadtravel. *Boeing unveils the long awaited 800 Series aircraft. The unmanned hypersonic passenger plane is the companies answer to Tesla Aerospace's T105. *US Special Forces and CIA Operators begin volunteering for the first mil-spec prosthetics. 2038 *Regular deliveries of Nitrogen from Titan to Mars begin. *To meet the long-term growth in demand for energy spurred by greater automation to deal with the care of the elderly, while also making it easier for immigrants to reach US markets, the US Government works with several Latin American nations to build a TransAmerican rail line from the Quito Space Elevator to Helena, Montana. *Congress bans the use of Imperial Units in all Federaly funded programs and pays companies and states to switch to metric, in order to ease the transition of recent immigrants and attract new ones. *Pope Leo XIV grants women equal rights in the Catholic Church. 2039 *Additional melt off in Antarctica drives greater increases in sea levels, world's major sea walls hold out for now. *The Mars Corporation begins deploying hosts of genetically modified algae, lichens, fungi, and mosses across the planet to increase the production of oxygen. These organisms are deployed with new symbotic strains of bacteria to convert the toxic Martian dust into a usable soil base. *Social Security is expanded to cover Living Assistance Robots. 2041 *Sea levels cap at 30 meters above pre-anthropocene levels. *Galileo Development sends its first expedition to the Uranus system. *Vesta and Pollux begin to solidify after asteroid collisions to expand them. *US Miltiary space operators begin receiving full artificial bodies. 2043 *Summer of Storms. A series of Atlantic hurricanes damage or destroy many of the world's last remaining sea walls, the most devastating in London. *Ariel Base is established on Triton. *Millions of British and Irish citizens flee for the US and Canada, the majority settling in Newfoundland and the Rust Belt. * Washington DC is the first city to employ a nano-assembled sea wall, saving the national mall from further flooding, but little else of DC is spared. 2044 *Scotland declares independence from the UK. *Venuitian Lofstrom Loops begin ejecting atmosphere from the planet, slowly reversing its rotation. The ejected CO2 is collected as it freezes and returned to the planet. *All transporation services are conducted via drone vehicles. 2045 *The British Parliament votes to dissolve the Monarchy and take direct possession of their lands to deal with the loss of so much of their critical territory. *Slovenia and Croatia join the Visegrad group. *The US begins supporting nationalist movements in China and Taiwan to gaurd against the Japanese and Turks. * The Earth Working Group is established by consortium of businesses, NGOs and governments to to reverse the effects of climate change. 2047 *Ceres reaches Venusian orbit and begins generating tidal forces on the planet. *Mars's expanding seas are stocked with genetically tailored corals as the algae blooms that thrive in the iron rich seas produce a great deal of oxygen. The first hosts of planktonic organisms are stocked into the oceans to keep the algae populations in check. * The Earth Working Group begins digging out ancient lake and river basins in the Sahara. * NASA makes a breakthrough with warp field research. 2048 *The First Nations separate from Canada proper. *Regular deliveries of Jovian Hydrogen to Venus begin. Upon entering the atmosphere of Venus the Hydrogen bonds to the CO2 in the atmosphere and forms water and pure carbon. *Japan establishes a series of Extraterritorial Districts in Chita and Kamchatka to service the millions of displaced peoples from their population. 2049 *Germany and France formally annex the remaining territories of Belgium and Netherlands not swallowed by the sea. *Turkey formally absorbs the Caucasus. * Self-assembled aquaducts are constructed by the Working Group to begin draining excess seawater into the new man-made lakes of Africa and Central Asia. * Japanese lunar instillation are outfitted with all Cyborg units. [[World War III|'WWIII']] 2051 *Japan stages a massive attack on US space forces. *The first insects are introduced to Mars. * Excess sand and rock are used to construct hills around the world's new lake and river basins to shield them from wind erosion. Trees, shrubs, and grasses are planted to sustain a hydrolgoical cycle in the Sahara. * Congress cuts NASA's budget to fund the war effort. The Prometheus project is put on hold. 2054 *WWIII Ends. *Mars adds grasses, ferns, clovers, and mosses to where the soil base is strongest. The first trees and shrubs are planted along the richest deposits. *Venus's orbit is reversed and is now spinning prograde. *The Uganda Tower goes online. *East Africa unites in anticipation of the massive quantities of wealth that are about to flow into their lands from the stars. * The Mars Solar Reflectors are re-tasked to refreeze Earth's polar ice caps by the Earth Working Group. [[Post-Naturalist Era|'Post-Naturalist Era']] 2058 *Mainland China and Taiwan reunite as the United Federation of China * The New DC Sea Wall is torn down and reconstruction of the old portions of the city begins. * NASA is given a budget infusion. Research on Warp Drive conducted during the war accelerates the completion of Prometheus. 2061 *NASA launches the first spacecraft capable of faster-than-light travel, the Prometheus, to Alpha Centauri. The interstellar probe succeeds in proving the practical application of the White-Alcubierre Drive, and delivers a wealth of new information on an Earthlike planet around Alpha Centauri B. *Nitrogen deliveries to Mars are reduced as planetary temperatures reach Earth-Normal, and the atmosphere is now 60% Nitrogen. *Terraforming bacteria are introduced to Venus, processing oxygen from CO2 and converting the toxic surface into a soil base. *Human augmentation technology developed during the Third World War leads to a new generation of veterans and retirees who are able to return to life in a better state than they left it. 2063 *Launch of the first warp ship with a White-Alcubierre drive, the ISV Enterprise. The ship is stocked for a seven year mission to explore nearby star systems. It reaches the Alpha-Centauri system in two weeks. 2065 *Mars's more wet lowlands are given full hosts of trees and shrubs. The oceans are stocked with the first vertebrates and crustaceans. *The crew of the Enterprise makes first contact with the K'lerin of Tau Ceti f. *Student groups march on Washington DC to protest the Falana Act, claiming banning recreational augmentations is a violation to their right to freedom of expression. * Sea Levels return to pre-anthropocene levels. 2070 *The Enterprise returns to Earth, a dozen other starships are now exploring the Local Bubble. Colonization via W-A Drive is not practical, due to the limits of W-A field volume. *Mars's oceans and rivers are stocked with most of the large vertebrates tailored for the planet. *Law enforcement agencies are barred from descriminating against augmented humans when hiring. *Pope Francis II issues the Proclamation of Sapere aude. *AutoProgramming software begins placing millions of programmers out of work. 2072 *The first vertebrates are introduced in the Venutian oceans. *Three new Enterprise class spacecraft depart to explore new planetary systems. *Titan's atmosphere is sealed off by a nanodome. A secondary dome is expanded over the colonies to allow for larger biospheres. A similar dome is provided for Triton's colony. *Mars's mirrors are repositioned throughout the system to provide sunlight to the Titan and Triton colonies. 2075 *Unemployment reaches 47% in the United States as automated systems begin outmoding technical jobs such as programming, architecture, and a number of engineering positions. *Maisie Luong is born. *The Martian Resident Commissioner petitions Congress for the right of regions of Mars to become states. * The Evalyn Jacobi Memorial is completed in Washington DC. 2081 *Mars is now capable of supporting permanent human settlement. *The First Martian Revolution ends with the Rosalind Amendment. Establishing a line of legal separation between the United States on Earth and the space colonies, that essentially makes them semi-autonomous territories. *Following the First Martian Revolution, the Mars Corporation official dissolves, and formal territorial governments are established. 2085 *Venus receives its first hosts of mosses, algae, fungi and lichens. *Mars's population reaches 100 million. *The US administration on Earth passes a series of new immigration reform policies that close American borders on Earth to new immigrants entirely and begins mass deportations in the American southwest. Millions take advantage of the Rosalind Amendment and flee to the colonies in space. 2086 *Northern Mexico is flooded with poorer former expatriates. Land strapped Mexico formally condemns the US Deportation program. *The US economy begins to stablize, but remains relativelys stagnant. *The Interplanetary Trade Commission is established among the colonies to manage the flow of resources between the colonies. 2089 *Mexico formally annexes its Central American allies with minimal resistance. Many of the former expatriates refuse to relocate, out of the desire to return to their adoptive country. *The United States deploys several Battle Groups to the Panama coast to prevent Mexican takeover of the Canal zone. * Worldwide unemployment climbs into 60%. The wealthiest citizens control a larger percentage of production than at any time in history. 2090 *The Second Mexican-American War breaks out after Pro-US Panamanians fire on a Mexican division stationed at DMZ, drawing Mexico to invade Panama to support their claim to the region. *Mexico deploys troops to Columbia to counter the US assault from Ecuador. With the exception of Brazil and Ecuador, all of South America has declared for Mexico. *The US deploys Space Marines to Argentina and Chile to split Mexico's forces from Ecuador and Panama. 2092 *The Second Mexican-American War ends in a ceasefire *The US and Mexico construct a complex network of fixed fortifications and surveilance stations along the US-Mexican border. Several thousand military personelle patrol the border whlie both sides move tactical nuclear devices to the area to deter the other from attack. 2099 *The Guardiola Foundation launches a full scale attack against the orbital colonies. The conflict lasts more than ten months. *Work begins on the conversion of Hydra into an interstellar O'Neil Ship. 22nd Century 'The Balkanization Era' 2102 *The MU collapses after several insurrections following the famine incurred from the colony embargo in retribution for the Guardiola Incident. *Venus receives the remainder of its biomass to complete terraforming. *Mexican and American "advisers" aid the former MU nations in negotiating a return to normal trade relations. *Mars's population surpasses 1 billion citizens. 2108 *Mexico captures several asteroids around Earth-Luna orbit and fits them as colonies. *China's population drops below a billion people as its population flees for the colonies. *Pluto's satellite Hydra is converted in the largest O'Neil ship in history to provide terraforming supplies for Epsilon Eridani 2. Among the supplies are 2000 colonists. *Intelligent Programs are banned by the US Congress after several Itskov androids pass Turing Tests after professing a desire to live free from their owners. *Mexican funded regionalist movements lead to the Third Chinese Civil War. 2111 *Mex-American proxy wars in East Africa end after both powers deploy troops to secure critical interests. Stability comes, but many countries are broken into American and Mexican client states. *Civil War in China continues to expand as regionalists consolidate gains in Southern China. 2113 *The Mexicanos Libres Party gains a majority in the California legislature, marking the third state to experience such a change. *The global economy continues to stagnate as inflation continues to climb and *Two sentient androids, GB311-09 "Pauline" and I-CL10334 "Hendrix" create a machine by combining base elements from both operating systems. This violates the ban on Intelligent Programs, and they are promptly captured and destroyed. *Riots in Detroit, Seattle, and Miami break out as sentient androids, augmented humans, and liberal sympathizers demand equal rights for intelligent organisms of all forms. 2115 *Facing pressure from non-humans in the colonies, ITC Chairman Kanzaki travels to Earth to encourage the President to push for a constitutional amendment defining citizenship to anyone who can pass a Turing Test. *The 35th Amendment is introduced in the House of Representatives. *Mexico begins quietly weaponizing its twelve orbital colonies, effectively nullifying the US moratorium on non-American military assets in space. 2117 *Collapse of China. Separatist groups can no longer be held back as discontent in the Chinese military leads to a coup in Beijing. US military forces in Shanghai are deployed to restore order and put down the coup, propping up a Han Chinese state and occupying the Wu speaking region of the Yangtze delta. *Mexican business interests in Southern China begin funneling support to regionalist groups in India. 2126 *Indian War of 2126. Mexican supported Chinese states fund splinter groups in India and former Pakistan, launching a protracted conflict that tears the country apart. *US Space Force Marines are deployed to Delhi to stop the advance of rebel forces. *Brazil begins meeting in secret with the US to discuss a united front against Mexico. 2129 *Facing the possibility of a US-Brazil Entente, Mexico and its allies stage a massive invasion of Brazil after engineering a series of riots in the capital. A neutral puppet government is established, while Mexico's allies annex neighboring territory and establish satellite states in southern Brazil. *Poland sends diplomats to Mexico City to discuss an alliance against the US. 2130 *Bradbury Riots: The Second Martian Revolution ends after Maisie Luong and a number of her supporters are arrested or killed during raids on MSIF compounds. [[Third Mexican-American War|'Third Mexican War']] 2132 *ITC Chairman and former Resident Commissioner of Bradbury, Lionel "Leo" Halvidar announces his candidacy for the Presidency of the United States. 2133 *The Second American Civil War begins after the Southwestern United States secede from the union to form the United States of Aztlan. *The US Congress narrowly passes a measure that grants statehood to a number colonial territories. 2135 *The US recaptures Texas and California, bringing the rebel states back into the Union. The Victory is short lived, as Mexico detonates its nuclear arsenal along the DMZ to clear a path to invade the American Southwest. The Second American Civil War is now the Third Mexican-American War. *Mexican orbital colonies blockade the moon and begin a sustained attack on American space based weapons platforms. *The 174th Congress passes a series of economic reforms, formally adopting the Quantum Economic Model across the entire United States. 2136 *The Intermarium sides with Mexico, expanding the war throughout Eurasia. *Poland Invades Denmark to secure a rout to the Atlantic, while Bavaria invades Saxony to secure an overland rout. *Tactical nuclear weapons are used by Poland and Russia when American forces use orbital weapons against Polish forces in former Germany. *The Battle of Washington proves to be a turning point in the war as Mexico is defeated with the help of the newly admitted colonial states. 2137 *The US recaptures the Southwestern United States from Mexico. *Poland finds itself fighting a war on two fronts, one in Russia and one in Poland itself. 2139 *Mexico surrenders after President Jaso is killed by his own Secretary of Defense. The Third Mexican-American War ends. *Fallout from the Mexico campaign leaves the Earth in a nuclear winter. *Treaty of San Juan, Mexico and its sphere come under the Quantum Economic Model, the US agrees to oversee reconstruction efforts. 2140 *With no clear end in sight for the occupation of South America, and significant population displacement, the US Congress formally annexes all but Brazil in Latin America, and begins a slow transition to statehood. 'The Second Renaissance' 2148 * Venus finally achieves full habitability after a series of delays. The mass exodus from Earth, known as the Terran Diaspora, enters into its second and far greater wave. 2149 * The O'Neil Ship, Eternal Spring, attempts to secede from the Union and bombard the Earth while passing by the planet. The attack is unsuccessful, and the station recaptured. The Eternal Spring Revolt causes Jovian and Titan representatives to force the issue of O'Neil and Orbital legal status, resulting in constitutional reforms granting O'Neil Ships greater rights to form dispersed territories and states. 2160 *US Interior Department reports that 97% of species lost to the Anthropocene Extinction have been partially reintroduced and biosphere's are showing signs of progress on redevelopment. *The Maluae Tower in the Pacific is completed, bringing the total number of space elevators on Earth up to 18. * Zambia and Katanga, as well as the Hejaz, are on their way to becoming part of the American system. * Earliest records of "the Second Renaissance" being used as a colloquial term for Earth's new era of prosperity. Category:Timeline